


Right now, you and I, we both need the same thing

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, first heat, it's abo so it's filthy don't read if u don't like it, soonie hates ji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan find it worrying that Soonyoung still hasn't presented, but Chan has. Soonyoung is suspiciously calm about this fact.Soonyoung despises Jihoon - but Jihoon loves the way Soonyoung smells recently.





	Right now, you and I, we both need the same thing

It’s no secret that Soonyoung hates Jihoon.

 

Well, to the rest of Seventeen and their staff, anyway.

 

They smile for cameras, Soonyoung even picks up the act of pretending to be Jihoon’s best friend and cosying up to him when he knows people are watching. It’s somehow easier to pretend to be his best friend than to pretend to just get along. Go big or go home, Soonyoung thinks bitterly every single time.

 

The reason Soonyoung hates Jihoon is however, a mystery. They never clicked pre-debut, they got into spats and quarrels all the time. Things that started petty ended up spiralling and long story short, Soonyoung hates Jihoon.

 

And it intensified when Jihoon presented as an alpha during their first year of being a debuted group. Soonyoung was undoubtedly jealous, glaring across the room as Seungcheol dragged Jihoon into the glamorous new room at the end of hallway. It enraged Soonyoung to see Jihoon get that kind of attention and he swore he’d never show himself to be weak in front of Jihoon ever, especially now that he was determined definite alpha.

 

Two months later, Soonyoung began to feel things he knew were pre-present and he did not want to present as an omega. He swore he wouldn’t let himself be weaker than Jihoon – his pride was way too strong.

 

One day, looking at himself in the mirror, Soonyoung notices his facial hair has naturally disappeared and he frowns, running his fingers over his skin. He was about to present as an omega. His eyes widen with fear and he shakes his head furiously.

 

He would _not_ let this happen.

 

{ *** }

 

Which leads us to here. Almost three years on, in the preparations for their comeback _Thanks_ , in the office of the CEO of Pledis Entertainment.

 

“I’m serious, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Jeonghan sighs in response, pressing his fingertips against his temple, rubbing over the skin tenderly. “It’s worrying – we should go to a doctor about it.”

 

Jeonghan frowns. “What if he’s just a beta? Or if he’s just a late presenter? Christ, Cheol, we don’t have to go flapping around because of this.”

 

“It’s an issue when our youngest member has presented before one of our 96er’s.” Seungcheol says flatly. Silence overcomes them.

 

It’s a Tuesday – they’re in the office room, sat opposite each other with the CEO at the head of the table, silently listening in. Their issue is simple really: the youngest member of their group, Lee Chan, presented as an alpha three weeks previous, which in theory should conclude presenting among their group. Kwon Soonyoung, 96 liner, 3 years older than Lee Chan, has shown no signs of presenting.

 

The leader of the group Choi Seungcheol has been visibly worried about this fact – expressing his concerns to the CEO of their company, to Jeonghan, to Soonyoung himself. Soonyoung has always laughed it off and pushed Seungcheol’s shoulder, a carefree “Don’t worry about it, hyung!”

 

Except Soonyoung’s overworking himself.

 

Seungcheol isn’t stupid. He knows Chan presenting had not only put strain on the performance unit for being a man down for a few weeks, but also on Soonyoung – _why hadn’t he presented already?!_

 

And so, he resorts to spending his days and nights in the studio, drenched in his own sweat, mirrors fogged up and room stifled as he pours his anxieties into his dancing.

 

Group practices become more tiring. Each day merges into one and before the members know it, they’re finding “what day is it?” to be their most asked question.

 

 

Jeonghan leaves their Thursday night practice with aching limbs and a heavy heart, leaving Soonyoung behind to work himself through the night once again. Seungcheol walks beside him, huffing into the night air – walking home after practice with a security guard within 5 feet distance was something they’d become accustomed to.

 

“-worried about him,” Jeonghan tunes back into to Seungcheol’s ramblings. With a sigh, he pushes his sleeves up his arms and adjusts the mask on his face, letting the gentle breeze flush over his cheekbones as he focuses on Seungcheol.

 

“I am too,” he finally admits. “Did you… smell him today though, Cheol?”

 

Seungcheol nods and sighs. “Sweet, like candy and strawberries. Frozen yogurt. So fitting.”

 

Jeonghan whines slightly in the back of his throat.  “How does he have such a pretty smell but no sign of presenting? He’s been smelling absolutely delicious the past few months.”

 

“I was so sure he was gonna be a beta, I’m still kind of positive he is, but…” Seungcheol pouts, crossing his arms and kicking a stone in mock anger. Jeonghan chuckles, brushing his hand through his own hair, waiting for Seungcheol to finish his sentence. “But recently… does he smell like… _omega_ to you?”

 

Humming, Jeonghan shoves his hands in his pockets. “Like an omega in _heat_ , Cheol. Radiates it. But he’s not in heat. Or an omega.” Jeonghan’s face scrunches up. And they’re back at the start with the same question and the same situation. What is Soonyoung’s secondary gender and _why_ is it taking him this long to present?

 

They walk home in a comfortable silence, the sound of Jeonghan’s sneakers scraping against the concrete and the crumpling sound of their security guard’s bag of chips filling the air around them. Seungcheol doesn’t stop thinking about the uneasy feeling that settles in his stomach.

 

{ *** }

 

Jihoon hums, tapping his fingers against the keyboard. “Can you do it a few notes higher?”

 

Another day in the studio, preparing for their comeback, Jihoon takes off his cap and runs his fingers messily through his hair. He has Soonyoung in the booth, finally, headphones lopsidedly balanced on his head, lips drawn into a pout as he thinks. Soonyoung, being his difficult self when it comes to Jihoon, had refused point blank to record his lines until the last minute. Now all the adjustments Jihoon wanted to make were pushing for time, just like this high note he so badly wants to hear Soonyoung’s voice sing.

 

“Dunno,” he says quietly. Soonyoung’s always been like that – frustrated at himself when he can’t do something he’s asked to. Jihoon bites his lip and presses the button that allows his voice to resonate into the booth.

 

“No pressure,” he says casually. “Give it a go yeah? You should be able to. Like this,” Jihoon demonstrates how it should sound, and Soonyoung rolls his eyes and sighs, before forcing the headphones over his ears, tapping his fingers on the sheet music to the beat of the song.

 

It flows beautifully, Soonyoung’s voice merging with the instrumental guide like honey, and Jihoon grins, pressing the button and saying happily, “Sounds good to me.”

 

The smile on Soonyoung’s face is wide and bright, contrasting the dark circles under his eyes and worry lines that had been permanently etched into his forehead recently. The smile then drops as he catches Jihoon’s eye, closing the pages to the music and making his way out of the booth. Jihoon is what the members describe as a tsundere; with his standoffish façade that he introduces himself but his warm, sweet and caring side that comes out when it needs to. Jihoon notices himself that this side is a lot more present and itches to come out more when it comes to Soonyoung – the boy being the main receiver of soft compliments and nonchalant skinship, which is ironic considering the fact Soonyoung hates Jihoon.

 

Soonyoung bounds towards the booth door and slips his slim frame through, making his way to the door without a second glance at Jihoon.

 

“Hey, Soonyoung, wait,” Jihoon starts suddenly, reaching out to grab Soonyoung’s wrist. “I know we’re… tense, but I just wanted to tell you that was great, and you’ve really improved.”

 

Soonyoung smiles and for once Jihoon thinks it’s genuine until he sees the bitterness behind it. “Thanks, but I really do not care what you think.” Soonyoung sticks up his chin and tries to tug his wrist out of Jihoon’s grip.

 

“I’m trying here, Soonyoung,” Jihoon forces his bottom lip not to wobble. “You never even told me what I’ve done wrong. I don’t know what to think, Soonie.” The nickname falls out of his mouth before he can stop himself, a habit he’s picked up from Wonwoo and Seokmin.

 

“ _You_ have no right to call me that,” Soonyoung scowls, pulling his arm free and turning to face Jihoon. “Only my friends call me that.”

 

In an angry rage, Jihoon growls, his arm lifting to push at Soonyoung’s shoulder, but he breathes in harshly and stops.

 

A soft scent of strawberries and cream fills his nose and he stands up straight, fingers quickly grasping Soonyoung’s bicep and pulling him down closer, neck in line with Jihoon’s face. Soonyoung’s breath hitches, eyebrows scrunching together as he opens his mouth to question Jihoon’s actions, but his words fall short in his throat as Jihoon’s nose is suddenly pressed against the junction between his neck and shoulder.

 

Soonyoung feels Jihoon take a long sniff of his skin, the tip of his nose gently pressing against the column of his throat, and he wriggles uncomfortably. “Jihoon… what are you doing…” he mumbles, pawing at Jihoon’s shirt and tilting his head away from him. Jihoon makes a noise in the back of his throat, a mewl, as Soonyoung’s neck is unintentionally bared and so empty. Jihoon’s vision hazes as he imagines purple bruises blooming over his skin, deep red marks sucked into his glowing skin.

 

Jihoon noses at Soonyoung’s collarbone, nuzzling his nose against the now radiating skin. It’s not until Soonyoung gives a particularly hard shove and frowns at him that Jihoon realises what he was doing. Soonyoung opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it, giving Jihoon a weird look and turning on his heels, disappearing before Jihoon could even get in a word.

 

Jihoon catches the blush scattered up Soonyoung’s chest, neck and face, and sighs at the sight of him leaving. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that – so shameless and possessive.

 

Jihoon falls back into his seat, panting still. The smell of strawberries and cream (wait… is that yoghurt?) and _fruit_ fills the air still, fresh in his nostrils. His breathing is erratic, and he whines in the back of his throat as he glances down, and huffs at the bulge pressing against the fabric of his jeans.

 

He just got hard over scenting Soonyoung – Soonyoung who’s not even _presented_ yet. Soonyoung who hates him…

 

With a final inhale, Jihoon grunts and unbuttons his jeans hastily, pushing his hand down against the zipper and clinging on to the last of the scent remaining in the air around him.

 

As he flicks his wrist quickly, he thinks to himself, _Kwon Soonyoung, I can hate you back twice as much._

 

{ *** }

 

Junhui’s heat is due.

 

Seungcheol is very aware of this fact, not only from the tell-tale signs of Junhui curling into bed surrounded by Minghao and Jihoon’s sweaters, but also the very precise markings on his calendar. Junhui’s heat is due in a week.

 

So, naturally, Seungcheol decides a few days more of Junhui at practice wouldn’t hurt – with the comeback so soon and his impending heat, it would be easier to iron out the imperfections now than last minute when Junhui is weaker from his post-heat crash.

 

Junhui heaves, leaning over to press his palms against his thighs, blood rushing in his ears. He almost tears up when Soonyoung wordlessly resets the track and gets into his starting position. Minghao is pressed against the wall, sweat rolling down his neck.

 

He considers verbalising how hot it is in here, but frowns when Soonyoung knocks off the AC. “It’s so cold.” Soonyoung grumbles. It’s almost endearing, the way Soonyoung shivers and rubs his arms a few times, jostling from side to side. _Almost._

 

“Are you,” Junhui pants, dropping to his knees and pressing his palms to the floor. He feels dizzy, warm and clammy and it feels like the room is spinning as he tries to curl his fingers into a fist, scratching at the floor. “Are you serious right now?” He manages to splutter.

 

Soonyoung spins around, pressing pause on his phone and tilting his head adorably at Junhui (he’s _almost_ endeared). “What?”

 

It’s almost impossible to be mad at him, Junhui thinks, as he groans, dropping onto his stomach and tucking his forehead into his arms. He registers Minghao’s voice, but his senses all merge into one as he _feels_ the vibration of Minghao’s words over his skin. It’s so hot. So, so, hot. He’s sweating everywhere, his breathing heaved and erratic as he tries to sit up, but his muscles won’t allow him. He feels an ache between his legs, pulsating and desperate for something, anything.

 

“Junnie…” Minghao squats beside him, running his fingers through Junhui’s sweat soaked hair. Junhui can only whine in response, feeling entirely feverish. “Soonyoung, call Shua, please. Tell him to come here.”

 

Soonyoung makes a questioning noise but doesn’t say anything, pulling up Joshua’s contact and dialling. It rings a few times and Soonyoung almost gives up, before Joshua’s voice finally answers, “Hello?” in English. Smiling half-heartedly, Soonyoung glances back at Junhui on the floor and Minghao’s concerned expression.

 

“Ah, Shua-hyung,” Soonyoung says. “You need to, um, come to studio C? Minghao said so,”

 

 _“Jun’s in heat”_ Minghao’s voice says, but Soonyoung’s eyes widen and his hand flails, phone dropping to the floor before he can relay it to Joshua. He walks backwards until his back is pressed against the mirror, chest heaving as he stares at Junhui. His friend is laid on the floor, sweat soaking his clothes and the floor. His eyes fall and he sees Junhui’s hand pressed against his crotch, his hips moving against it discretely as he whimpers and whines for an alpha.

 

Soonyoung shivers, clutches his stomach and sprints out of the room.

 

Minghao swears, reaching for Soonyoung’s phone, to see that Joshua had disconnected. His thumb hovers over the call button. Before he can press it, the door flies open and Joshua runs in, out of breath and eyes wide. “This is bad.”

 

“Where’s Hoonie?” Junhui wines, fingers raking up his own arms to pull at his own hair. Minghao’s throat tightens and he makes a quiet noise – wanting to help the omega and get him somewhere safe. Within no time Seungcheol bursts through the door, mask covering his face and Minghao doesn’t doubt that it’s scented to mute Junhui’s heat, even though the strong smell of lavender has poured strongly into the room.

 

“Jun-ah,” Seungcheol drops beside him and whines at the sight of the omega writhing in his soaked clothes, reaching out for contact with anyone. “I’ve got you, you’re okay, I’ve got you.”

 

 

{ *** }

 

 

Junhui, as Jihoon puts it, is insatiable.

 

On any normal day, Junhui is overly expressive in his affections: clinging to members, whining for affection, kisses and cuddles, but Junhui in _heat_? Jihoon swears you need the stamina of a horse to keep up with him.

 

It’s often Jihoon that ends up falling into bed with Junhui in the dorm’s heat room. It’s a room at the end of the corridor, secluded with a big lock and a prison-like flap to put food into, however it’s rarely used for that. Seungcheol recalls the last time they used it was when Hansol presented and was too weak to spend his heat with an alpha. He’d locked himself away in the room at the end of the corridor, with a stash of magazines containing ridiculous alpha/omega porn, a generously large bottle of lube, and a water dispenser to keep him hydrated.

 

Since Hansol’s first heat, things got easier, and the heat room became more relaxed and more of a mating room. Seungcheol suggested installing a mini-fridge, which lead to an actual fridge being installed, filled to the brim with snacks and energy drinks and cold water. He’d also persuaded the CEO to install a shower in the corner, one of the best ideas yet – so omegas don’t leave their heats smelling like 3-day old dried come and muted orgasms.

 

Seungcheol carries Junhui into the room, now with two masks over his face and a sizeable tent in his pants as he settles the omega onto the comfy (recently brand new) mattress. Junhui instantly reaches up for Seungcheol, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Alpha,” he sobs, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he shivers at the contact of cold air against his skin as Minghao flicks the AC on.

 

“Someone get Jihoon,” Seungcheol says sternly. Minghao disappears, door closing behind him tightly as Junhui rolls over onto his stomach and keens, rutting his hips desperately against the mattress. Seungcheol’s breath catches in his throat as he looks at the dark wet patch that’s formed on Junhui’s ass, having leaked through his boxers and sweatpants. “Baby’s all worked up…” Seungcheol says, biting back his alpha instincts and sitting beside Junhui, petting his hair and biting down on his bottom lip, hard.

 

“Cheollie-hyung,” Junhui whimpers, spreading his legs and wiggling out of his sweatpants and boxers in one go. Seungcheol freezes at the slick that’s soaking Junhui’s skin. “Hyung, alpha,” Junhui babbles, tears soaking the pillow below him.

 

Seungcheol crawls down the bed, pressing one hand against Junhui’s ass, whining instinctively when Junhui lifts his hips up into Seungcheol’s hands and spreads his legs further. Seungcheol can see Junhui’s hole puckering and fluttering as he releases more slick. Seungcheol presses a kiss to the base of Junhui’s spine before gently nudging his index finger inside of him, holding Junhui down as he tries to fuck himself backwards.

 

By the time Jihoon arrives, Seungcheol is a fist deep in Junhui and is pressing him down into the mattress by his neck. Jihoon walks in and stops as the scent of Junhui’s heat attacks his nostrils, eyes darkening as he grips at Seungcheol’s shoulder.

 

“I think I can manage from here, _hyung_ ,” Jihoon grits, pulling Seungcheol’s arm away from Junhui’s neck and watching as Seungcheol slowly slides his fist out of Junhui. It leaves the omega touch deprived and empty, his body not knowing whether to grind down or lift his hips up higher, a sob wracking through his body as Seungcheol shuffles towards the door, closing it behind him and tapping it twice, reminding Jihoon to seal it.

 

After the door is sealed, Jihoon wastes no time in ripping off his shirt and throwing it aside. “C’mere, baby,” Jihoon instructs, walking towards the mattress and massaging his cock through his trousers.

 

Junhui whimpers, scrambling onto his knees and crawling towards Jihoon. Jihoon pops the button on his trousers and rolls the zipper down, pulling out his length and rubbing the tip gently over Junhui’s lips. The omega whines, waiting for Jihoon’s instruction.

 

Jihoon grips Junhui’s hair and taps his cock against his cheek one, two, three times before pushing it past the omega’s lips, instructing him simply to, “Suck.”

 

Junhui hollows his cheeks and moans filthily, slobbering down Jihoon’s cock and allowing tears to flow down his cheeks when the head teases the back of his throat. Jihoon is panting, hips moving forward to meet Junhui’s mouth, and soon enough Jihoon has his fingers tightly wound around Junhui’s hair, holding his head still as he uses his mouth like a cock sleeve – fucking deep into his throat and tugging on his hair. They hold eye contact the entire time.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jihoon to be at full hardness, leaking and itching to get his hands all over Junhui’s hot skin. He pulls Junhui’s mouth off his cock, marvelling at the shine on his lips and the string of saliva between the head of his cock and his bottom lip. His eyes are clouded with need and he looks absolutely fuckable in this dim lighting. Jihoon’s cock twitches heavy with interest as he pushes Junhui down, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

Junhui’s desperate, tugging his shirt off and twirling so that Jihoon’s lying down, back flat on the mattress, before hiking a leg over Jihoon’s body and dropping himself down onto Jihoon’s thighs. His slick soaks through the material and Jihoon grips Junhui’s hips as he feels it against his own skin – filthy and sticky. The room is overpowering – the scent of lavender almost suffocating as Junhui grips Jihoon’s cock, shuffling forward twice.

 

“Need you, alpha,” he mutters, before pressing himself back onto Jihoon’s cock, sheathing him entirely in his warm hole. Jihoon mewls, grasping Junhui’s thighs and squeezing tightly. “Need to cum so bad,”

 

Jihoon swears, fucking his hips upwards to meet Junhui’s ass, head thrown back as he slams into the warmth. As he fucks Junhui, the omega is tweaking his nipples desperately above him, whimpering pathetically and slurring a string of _alpha please, alpha_.

 

It takes not even five minutes of Jihoon fucking up into Junhui and Junhui slamming himself down onto Jihoon’s cock for Junhui to cum. He clenches tightly around Jihoon’s cock and presses his hands against Jihoon’s shoulders, shouting as his body spasms.

 

Jihoon grunts, feeling his knot forming as he fucks up one final time, working Junhui through his orgasm, before pulling out and flicking his wrist twice around his cock, painting Junhui’s stomach and his own abdomen in his cum.

 

Junhui flops onto the mattress, dick still hard and leaking, and Jihoon pouts, pressing a kiss to his chest, and wrapping his fingers around Junhui’s cock. The omega keens, fucking up into Jihoon’s fist. Pausing, Jihoon moves his hand to Junhui’s hole, gathering a generous amount of his slick on his hand, and brings it back to his cock, making the slide of his fist easier against Junhui’s length.

 

The room is filled with pants and curses as Jihoon jerks his wrist steadily, speeding up when he sees Junhui’s stomach convulsing. He looks so pretty like this, Jihoon thinks, sprawled out and exhausted and fucked out.

 

“Gonna cum,” Junhui manages through sobs, arm thrown over his eyes and hips lifting up to push up into Jihoon’s fist once more. Jihoon smiles, stroking his fingers against Junhui’s hipbone as he lifts his ass off the mattress one last time, a weak spurt of cum coating Jihoon’s hand and Junhui’s stomach. “Fuck.” Junhui whines pathetically, hands fisted in the sheets of the bed.

 

“Such a good boy,” Jihoon praises, dipping his head to lap up the cum from Junhui’s stomach, lifting his hand to Junhui’s mouth for him to clean off his hands. Junhui’s cock is still hard and red, but Jihoon knows he’s sated for now. As Junhui tugs on Jihoon’s arm, the alpha grins to himself and settles on the mattress, opening his arms for Junhui to curl into his side.

 

Tomorrow would be rough.

 

{ *** }

 

“They’ve been going at it all day,” Hansol whines. “I hope Junnie’s okay…” he trails off, looking at the door and sighing.

 

Seungcheol smiles, patting Hansol’s cheek and smiling at the way he leans into the touch. The omegas of the group always looked after each other, Seungcheol constantly thinks it’s adorable.

 

Seungcheol’s eyes trail across the room, locking on Soonyoung. He’s sat in the corner of the L-shape couch, knees up to his chest and chin rested on his knee. Seungcheol notices a thin glaze of sweat on his forehead. “Soonyoung… are you okay?”

 

“Huh? I’m fine,” Soonyoung says quickly, dabbing at his forehead and rubbing his nose before scrunching it a few times. “Can anyone else smell that?”

 

Jeonghan sits up, looking at Soonyoung with concern. “Smell what?”

 

Soonyoung frowns, sniffing and looking over at Mingyu. “His heat.”

 

Mingyu tilts his head, looking at Soonyoung with raised eyebrows. “It’s not due for another-”

 

“Week and a half,” Soonyoung nods, scratching his own arm and pouting his lips. “Can smell it on you though. Liquorice.”

 

Without another word, Soonyoung hoists himself to his feet and groans, head spinning. He grasps the couch arm, steadying himself. He’s sweating, a lot, and he feels like crying. He lets out a whimper as he reaches for Jihoon’s hoodie that’s discarded over the back of Chan’s seat. Seungcheol watches in amazement as Soonyoung throws Jihoon’s hoodie over his head and curls into it before slowly walking out of the room, grasping the doorway as he stumbles out. Mostly surprised that it’s obviously Jihoon’s and Soonyoung willingly curled himself into it – uncharacteristic.

 

“Is he…” Hansol trails off. Jeonghan raises his eyebrows, prompting Hansol. “He’s just acting, well… pre-heat?”

 

“Huh,” Jeonghan watches down the corridor as Soonyoung picks up Seokmin’s coat from the floor and cuddles it to his chest. “Cheol, he’s _nesting_.”

 

Chan makes a noise in the back of his throat, not sure how to deal with the information. Joshua pats Chan’s thigh, smiling tightly at the young alpha.

 

{ *** }

 

“Seokmin~” Soonyoung choruses, sliding into the kitchen where Seokmin stands, biting into his toast. “Seokmin!”

 

“What’s up?” Seokmin grins a bright smile, watching as Soonyoung leans onto the counter and rests his chin on his palms, cupping his face and unintentionally squishing his cheeks and _oh_ does he look adorable.

 

“I want some homecooked food.” Soonyoung says quietly. “You don’t have to… but would you cook for me?”

 

Seokmin tilts his head but swallows his toast with a smile, brushing off the scent of strawberries slowly filling the room. “Sure… pork?”

 

Soonyoung’s smile is golden.

 

It’s overwhelming really – the scent of strawberries. Seokmin’s smelt this before around the dorm, and he knows it’s Soonyoung. He considers bringing it up to the dancer, but instead focuses on his cooking, tightening his grip on the handle.

 

“Seokmin…” Soonyoung says suddenly, breaking the silence. His voice is high, sounding like it could break. Seokmin whips his head around to face Soonyoung and he hums. “Junnie… went into heat in front of me the other day.”

 

Seokmin’s mouth opens in an O shape, and he clicks his tongue. “That must’ve been overwhelming. Have you ever seen an omega in heat?”

 

Soonyoung shakes his head quickly. “I saw Chan presenting, but, that’s it.”

 

“Yeah,” Seokmin nods, flipping the pork and turning back to Soonyoung. “Hyung, do you ever wonder when you’re gonna present?”

 

“No,” Soonyoung bites down on his bottom lip. “I already know what I am. I don’t care for it.”

 

Seokmin raises his eyebrows. “You know what your secondary gender is? Like officially or just a feeling?”

 

Soonyoung sighs, picking at the hem of (he hates to admit this is Jihoon’s) t-shirt. “I just know,” he says with a firm nod. “Surely you’ve smelt me. I reek of omega all the time.” He mumbles.

 

“With your tiger-like stage presence I always see you as an alpha, hyung!” Seokmin jokes, pork sizzling in the background. Soonyoung’s eyes curve upwards and he stops picking at the t-shirt’s poor hem.

 

“Really? Maybe there is still hope.” Soonyoung sighs dreamily.

 

“Hope?” Seokmin questions, confused.

 

“I can’t be an omega…” Soonyoung sighs. “I’m scared to be an omega,” he mumbles, eyes glassing over. Seokmin’s heart shatters as he turns off the pan and walks over to Soonyoung, pressing his hands on his shoulders and using his index finger to tilt Soonyoung’s head up to look at him.

 

Seokmin can feel Soonyoung’s skin radiating warmth, and his eyes flutter shut momentarily at the sudden wave of strawberries filling the room.

 

“No matter what, you don’t have to be scared, baby,” Seokmin caresses the side of Soonyoung’s face. “If you present as an alpha, you have all of us here. If you present as a beta, you have all of us here. If you present as an omega, you have _all of us here_.” He emphasises. “Being an omega doesn’t make you weak or any less of an amazing performer or person, Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung’s crying, and Seokmin’s cupping his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and smiling softly. “I love you, Soonie.”

 

“I love you, too, Seokmin,” Soonyoung’s bottom lip stills. “Don’t forget about  my food!”

 

Seokmin laughs.

 

{ *** }

 

Junhui’s heat passes quickly – with some of the members on suppressants, heats are often shortened and can pass within a few days. Almost as soon as Junhui’s passes, Mingyu’s starts, then ends a few days later with him leaving the heat room covered in purple bruises with Chan trailing out after him, grin bright on his face.

 

Seungcheol’s thankful there are no ruts coming up; everyone’s hormones have been through the roof because of the newly introduced strawberry scent that drifts into their noses if they’re in the same room as Soonyoung.

 

They’re in the practice room again, panting, practicing the choreography for _Thanks_. Soonyoung’s almost breaking his back with the intensity to his moves, and Seungcheol worries his bottom lip through his teeth as he watches the younger boy gulp back some water.

 

“He looks tired,” Jeonghan mutters from Seungcheol’s left.

 

“He’s overworking,” Jihoon joins in, lifting himself up from the floor and stretching his arms above his head. Seungcheol absentmindedly watches a bead of sweat roll down the younger alpha’s face, trailing his eyes down his neck and to his broad chest.

 

If even Jihoon thinks Soonyoung is overworking, then it _must_ be bad. Jihoon wears his heart on his sleeve around Seungcheol – and that’s when he says it.

 

“The other week, during recording, I scented Soonyoung,” he says with an edge of cockiness but mostly laced with fear of Seungcheol’s response. Jeonghan’s eyebrows flick upwards and Seungcheol’s eyes widen, crossing his arms and frowning. They know Soonyoung despises (or so he says) Jihoon, and they can’t believe he let Jihoon get that close to him. “I couldn’t help it! He smelt so good and I just… oh god,” Jihoon groans, doubling over.

 

“Hoon-ah, are you okay?” Jeonghan asks softly, placing a hand flat on Jihoon’s back, rubbing small circles.

 

Jihoon mewls. “I just get overwhelmed every time I smell him now.”

 

Seungcheol notices Soonyoung is closer now, leaning against the mirror, scrolling through his phone and wiping sweat off his forehead. “Okay guys,” Soonyoung finally speaks up, huffing as he shoves his phone into his pocket. “I think that’s enough for today! Let’s call it a night.”

 

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, watching the boy carefully. It was very unlike Soonyoung to decide practice was over and that they should end early. Soonyoung was the type of dance leader to let them carry on until the early hours of the morning and give them endless corrections, critiques and support.

 

“Are you sure, Hoshi-hyung?” Chan asks with a purse to his lips, stepping towards Soonyoung, who grips at the mirror and presses his other hand into his stomach with a wince.

 

“I’m sure,” he says slowly. “I’m just feeling a little sick, that’s all.”

 

Seokmin springs up, walking over to Soonyoung and capturing both of his hands with his own. He hums and swings them side to side, muttering something that the others can’t quite pick up on.

 

They leave the practice room with unspoken questions and worry settling in their stomach about their performance team leader.

 

{ *** }

 

 

The next day, Soonyoung is bundled up in bed with sweat plastered to his forehead and tears rolling down his cheeks. He’s sick, his fever is running wild and he can’t even eat without assistance. Seungcheol is worrying himself to no end and babying the member as if he’s dying, which, “I’m not, Cheol. I’m fine.”

 

Members getting sick is a common occurrence – with all of them bundled together all the time, the passing of germs from one to another is a frequent thing. That’s why Soonyoung is kept in the heat room, nose scrunched as he looks around.

 

It’s strangely homely, for a place where omegas get fucked out of their heats, their fridge is a lovely addition, and Soonyoung is in marvel at the softness of the mattress.

 

Seungcheol is doting on him, spoon-feeding him breakfast and lunch when he can and filling him in on choreography and recording that he’s missing out on. Junhui comes in on the second day, cuddling into Soonyoung’s side and kissing his cheek before whispering, “do you mind if I talk to you about something?”

 

To which Soonyoung immediately presses Junhui to continue, combing his fingers through Junhui’s hair as his fever subsides in favour of listening to his friend. Junhui begins talking about Jihoon and Soonyoung’s cheeks blaze and ears burn.

 

“I like spending my heats with him,” Soonyoung wants to die. “But I know he likes someone… and I don’t wanna get in the way in the long run, you know?”

 

Soonyoung bites back a snide remark about Jihoon and hums, pressing his cheek to the crown of Junhui’s head. “That makes sense… who does he like?” Soonyoung asks before he can stop himself. Junhui cranes his neck to grin up at Soonyoung and winks before settling back down and continuing.

 

“And I don’t want him to think I’m becoming omega attached or whatever, I actually kind of have a thing going on with Minghao…” Junhui trails off. “I know he’s a beta and I’m an omega, but I really like him…”

 

Soonyoung can feel Junhui’s blushing cheeks against his neck and he smiles to himself absentmindedly as he continues to hum along. “I’m sure he likes you too, Junnie. It’s Minghao.”

 

Junhui pulls on one of Soonyoung’s sweatpants drawstrings and nods against his chest. “Yeah… I’m just worried you know… about the sex side of things.”

 

Soonyoung flushes, he is _not_ about to deal with this-

 

“Like, what if Minghao can’t satisfy me when I’m in heat like Jihoon does? Not that I’m doubting him I just… worry about our secondary genders ruining things for us,” he takes a breath and wets his lips. Soonyoung’s eyes follow the action dumbly. “Like, when Jihoon is fucking me, he just knows how I need it. As an omega. Minghao knows how I need it as a lover. Jihoon tells me when to finish and I don’t get a choice which is what I need when I’m in heat, but Minghao is soft and lets me decide and it’s just nice, you know?”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t know.

 

“I get you,” he lies, glancing down. “But you didn’t have to overshare like that, dude.”

 

They’re silent for a split second before Junhui cranes his neck back up at Soonyoung and smiles, and for once, Soonyoung feels like all this worrying about his secondary gender is completely pointless. He’s got all of his friends surrounding him, he can work on his friendship with Jihoon, maybe even save it and they could miraculously become best friends. But Soonyoung, in that moment, forgets about presenting.

 

He does not, however, forget how much hates being bed bound, and he’s thankful that on the third day, he picks up and is able to wander out of the heat room with a tired look in his eyes as he makes his way to Seokmin who’s curled up in a blanket with some reality TV programme quietly playing on the TV.

 

“Hyung!” Seokmin looks alarmed. “Are you okay? What are you doing out here?”

 

“Aish, calm down,” Soonyoung huffs and sits himself on the couch, curling into Seokmin’s side easily and kicking his feet under the blanket. “I feel better.”

 

“So… how was your first heat?” Seokmin asks, tilting his head down to look at the boy in his arms.

 

Soonyoung shoves Seokmin’s thigh, eyes wide and frown on his face. “Seokmin, I was just sick. I still haven’t presented.”

 

There’s a silence between them as Seokmin studies his face a little before leaning down to sniff at Soonyoung’s shoulder, nosing his way up to his jaw. Soonyoung’s eyes flutter shut as he leans his head back, humming as Seokmin scrapes his teeth along his collarbone. “You smell post-heat, hyung.”

 

“I’ve been,” Seokmin licks a stripe up the column of Soonyoung’s neck and maybe it’s the frustration of being surrounded by all sorts of scents in the heat room, but Soonyoung whimpers, baring his neck more. “I’ve been locked in the heat room… probably Mingyu and Junnie’s heat lingering on me.”

 

Seokmin paws at Soonyoung, eyes clouded over as he pulls Soonyoung to sit on his lap. With Soonyoung perched atop him, one leg either side of his thighs, Seokmin dives up and continues sniffing and licking at Soonyoung’s neck. Confused, Soonyoung lets him, knowing the hormones in the dorm have been crazy recently and everyone needs a bit of relief.

 

Soonyoung moans as Seokmin digs his teeth into his shoulder, before a pair of big hands slide up his side and begin to unbutton his shirt.

 

“W-Wait,” Soonyoung stammers, panting as he feels Seokmin’s erection press to the back of his thigh. “We’re… in the living room, Seok,”

 

Seokmin grins, eyes playful but lustful as he stands up, Soonyoung’s hands bracing his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist. It’s hard to find a room where there isn’t someone already in there – with all the members sharing a room, the most private place is the heat room. Soonyoung pants this into Seokmin’s ear, gripping tighter as Seokmin all but runs into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

 

Soonyoung slides himself down Seokmin’s body, landing his feet on the floor as he looks curiously at the beta. “Why are you… acting like this…”

 

From Soonyoung’s experience, betas are softer. Sweeter. Neutral to the smell of omega. But Seokmin seems to go wild for Soonyoung, sniffing at his neck and squeezing tightly on his ass.

 

“You just smell so good, Soonyoungie,” Seokmin grumbles, kneading the swell of Soonyoung’s ass between his fingers. “Why haven’t you presented yet?” he asks as he kisses his way up Soonyoung’s neck, on his jaw and up to his cheek.

 

“It’s the,” Soonyoung falters, tipping his head back as Seokmin pulls him closer by the ass, squeezing tightly. “The meds.” He croaks out, grinding himself against Seokmin.

 

“What meds?” Seokmin frowns, loosening his grip on Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung whines. “Let’s talk about it later?”

 

The look in Seokmin’s eyes is _“promise?”_ and Soonyoung nods, pulling Seokmin in by the neck to capture his lips in a kiss. It’s all tongue and hormones and Soonyoung can feel Seokmin’s boner against his hip and he’s _desperate_. They migrate to the bed where Soonyoung lets Seokmin crawl over him, clothes falling off them when they detach.

 

Seokmin pulls back, panting, shirtless and sweaty as he looks down at Soonyoung, resting a hand over his crotch and massaging him through his jeans. Soonyoung’s hips lift up and he keens, clutching at the edge of the mattress. “So sensitive…” Seokmin trails off, raising his eyebrows as he kisses his way up Soonyoung’s stomach, licking a stripe over his left nipple before sucking on his neck, hand still pressing over Soonyoung’s cock.

 

“You could come like this, couldn’t you?” Seokmin asks after Soonyoung sobs from having his nipple touched. Soonyoung nods, wriggling and grinding himself against Seokmin’s hand. “How close are you?”

 

“Closer than I’d like to,” Soonyoung pants mid-sentence, throwing his head back as Seokmin takes a nipple into his mouth, licking at it and teasing it with his teeth as Soonyoung talks. “Closer than I’d like to admit.” He mumbles out finally.

 

Seokmin begins to rub Soonyoung over his jeans at a more established rhythm, the scrape of his hand over the denim causing a pressure to form in Soonyoung’s stomach. Seokmin continues to suck at Soonyoung’s nipples, humming against the flesh when Soonyoung begins to mutter out _please, please, please, oh my god I’m so close_.

 

Soonyoung is coming in his pants in the next thirty seconds, and Seokmin grins in accomplishment when he sees the wet patch soaking through the front of Soonyoung’s pants.

 

After a few minutes of languid kissing, Seokmin pops the button on Soonyoung’s pants, smiling at how Soonyoung is still rock hard, and tugs down his briefs and jeans in one go. What he sees amazes him, the wetness of Soonyoung’s ass and thighs, and how his underwear and jeans are soaked through.

 

Seokmin whines. “Oh my god, Soonie,”

 

“I know,” Soonyoung laughs half-heartedly. “This happens when I’m horny.”

 

Soonyoung is producing slick, dribbling out of his ass and onto the mattress as Seokmin looks at him in all his glory. He’s shaved – waxed, maybe? – which, of course he is. Seokmin is not surprised. His skin is soft and peachy, shiny with slick. Soonyoung clenches and some slick slides out of him, causing Seokmin to whine high in the back of his throat. Soonyoung looks stretched out already, Seokmin notices, and he presses a finger against the hole experimentally, humming when it slides in with ease. Two? No problem.

 

“Have you been fingering yourself while sick?” Seokmin asks as he watches two fingers slide easily in and out of Soonyoung’s hole. Soonyoung whimpers.

 

“It got boring in here… and I could smell sex. What else was I supposed to do?” his voice wavers and Seokmin can’t help but smile, nudging in a third digit. Again, it goes in with ease and Seokmin wonders if Soonyoung had done this just moments before leaving the room to seek someone out. “Please fuck me,” Soonyoung’s voice snaps Seokmin out of his thoughts. “I’m ready.”

 

Seokmin curses under his breath and pulls Soonyoung’s leg up towards his chest, watching the clench of his hole as he removes his fingers, throat tightening slightly.

 

“You’re sure you want this…” Seokmin mutters quietly, reaching into the draw to pull out a condom. Soonyoung nods erratically and lifts up his hips, urging Seokmin to _get inside already_ as he watches the condom roll on. Seokmin lines himself up and-

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

Soonyoung sits up, gasping, beats of sweat rolling down his face. He looks around; he’s still in the heat room, still bundled in blankets and there’s now a glass of milk carefully placed on the nightstand. Soonyoung’s face flushes at the realisation he just had a sex dream about Seokmin. It wouldn’t make sense anyway, Soonyoung thinks bitterly, casting his eyes over to his backpack where his meds sit inside.

 

He presses himself up the bed and curls his hand around the glass of milk. It’s freezing cold, so whoever dropped it in must’ve only just done it. He pauses, hoping his sex dream didn’t burst through into him humping the mattress or something. He knows the room has seen worse, but the thought makes his face warm anyway. He gulps it down, sighing when he cools off quickly. The room is cool too, and Soonyoung is thankful when he rolls off the mattress to the cold floor and patters over to his backpack.

 

The meds foil makes a crinkling noise as he finally locates the packet. He’s running out. He knew this would happen. Okay, so, maybe he hadn’t been the most truthful about his secondary gender with the other members. When he turned eighteen, and he first noticed his _omega glow_ , he had gone to their private doctor and voiced his concerns. He, _Hoshi_ , lead dancer and choreographer of internationally successful K-Pop group could not be an omega. The doctor suggested a course of medication that would postpone his hormones for a grand total of three years. Soonyoung didn’t know why it couldn’t permanently postpone them, but the hard fact was that he was on his last packet of blockers.

 

And it was becoming obvious too – other members had made comments about him smelling delicious, or about him nesting, or glowing like an omega.

 

Soonyoung hated it. First of all, he hated knowing that he’d be an omega in general, but he hated even more being an omega when Lee Jihoon is an alpha. He knew as soon as his meds ran out, he’d crash into a _long_ heat, as warned by the doctor. And he knew that with the 3 tablets left in his container, he either had 3 days to get his act together and prepare, tell someone, tell everyone. But the thought dies in Soonyoung’s throat as he tries to practice it in the mirror.

 

He recalls in his dream he told Seokmin about his meds – _yes it was before they were about to have sex, but, that’s irrelevant –_ and maybe it was a sign?

 

Soonyoung sighs to himself, staring into his own eyes. As he cleans himself up and washes his face, he thinks: surely Seokmin is his first port of call with this. They’re close, they’ve made out a few times out of sheer curiosity then laughed it off and played Yu-Gi-Oh! instead. Seokmin is Soonyoung’s best friend and this kind of thing is exactly what best friends are for, right?

 

With a big huff and a run of his hand through his hair, Soonyoung pockets his tablets and wraps a blanket around himself, shuffling towards the door. He presses his ear gently against the cold metal, scrunching his nose when the chill sends a shiver down his spine. He can’t hear anything, which, honestly is a good sign. He unlatches the door and peeks his head out before making his way down the corridor.

 

Part of his brain thinks back to his dream and the similarity, especially when he emerges into the living room and sees Seokmin alone, hugging a pillow, eyes fixed on the television.

 

“Hyung! Are you feeling better?” Seokmin grins widely as he watches Soonyoung enter the room. Soonyoung smiles and nods, walking towards the beta as quickly as he can with the heavy blanket trailing behind him. “Coups was starting to get worried,” Seokmin says in that fashion of his – where all his words slur into one out of sheer excitement and how fast he’s talking. Soonyoung smiles, eyes dropping to Seokmin’s lips subconsciously and thinking about his dream. This is where it started, his brain unhelpfully reminds him as he pulls his knees up to his chest.

 

 _Stop it_ , he chides himself. _Focus_.

 

“Seok-ah,” Soonyoung murmurs, catching Seokmin’s attention from the TV. Seokmin turns to look at him and hums expectantly, pressing his cheek against the pillow between his arms. Soonyoung gulps. All he has to do is say it. _Seokmin, I’ve been taking suppressants - well, blockers - that stop my hormones and prevent my secondary gender from presenting fully. I’m an omega, though, in case you didn’t know. By the way, I had a sex dream about you literally 10 minutes ago and now I’m thinking about your dick._

Okay, new approach.

 

“It’s nothing,” Soonyoung muses, watching Seokmin’s eyes curve into crescents. “It’s just nice to see you again.”

 

 

{ *** }

 

 

Soonyoung has 2 tablets left to take and 12 people left to tell about his situation.

 

He notices that, the closer he gets to running out of tablets, the more irritable and obvious he becomes. His hair has become softer, and when he shaved his facial hair a few days ago, it didn’t grow back – Soonyoung supposes this is the ‘soft’ image of an omega that happens biologically. He knows he’s been somewhat nesting, too.

 

But he can’t help it! Wonwoo’s hoodie is just so comfortable and Jihoon’s t-shirts are always so big and smell so… so… we’ll get back to him on that one.

 

Another thing Soonyoung has noticed is his interest in Jihoon and Wonwoo. They literally emit alpha energies and scents, and Soonyoung more often than not finds himself letting Jihoon dote on him and has been more open to hanging around Jihoon. He wants to hate him, he really does, but he can’t help that his dick doesn’t hate him (in fact, Soonyoung is worried his dick likes Jihoon a little _too_ much), and he notices he’s keener to have a shower straight after Wonwoo – the lingering scent of alpha making him feel protected.

 

It’s just his biological makeup, is what he tells himself. It’s just like his dream about Seokmin – he couldn’t help it.

 

As Soonyoung takes his second-to-last tablet, he makes eye contact with Seungcheol who raises an eyebrow questioningly. Soonyoung smiles, lying through his teeth as he says, “headache.”

 

Seungcheol has been watching him since he got sick, and Jeonghan has been, well… Jeonghan has been Soonyoung’s shadow. Following him around and offering him Cola at random moments. Soonyoung’s grateful for their concern but he wishes they’d wait until necessary. He just thinks he’s doing okay. And who knows? When he finishes his meds, maybe he won’t even present. Maybe he’ll be some sort of miraculous case where the meds just completely erase his secondary gender and he’ll never present.

 

Soonyoung can only hope. He’s absolutely dreading the omega label.

 

“Hey,” Wonwoo appears in the kitchen beside Soonyoung as he washes down his tablet. Soonyoung looks up, puffing out his cheeks that are filled with water before swallowing and smiling at his friend. _Alpha_ friend, his brain reminds him. “You okay?”

 

Soonyoung looks down at the silver tablet packaging in his hand. He’s glad these look like your regular painkillers.

 

“Just a headache,” he lies again, swiftly putting the packet into his back jean pocket and running his glass that had water in under the faucet. “You okay? Did you finish your verse?”

 

Wonwoo had been working on a lyrical verse for the next new album. Soonyoung was kinda proud and glad that Jihoon was open to it – Wonwoo had previously only written rap verses and during their last comeback had voiced that he would like to write a lyrical verse at some point, and Jihoon had said “ _sure, you’ll be good at it._ ”

 

Now it’s his thing – he writes a few lyrical verses when he can and Jihoon critiques them and gives them back for improvements, or he accepts them and merges them into songs or bases a song around them.

 

Wonwoo hums in response to Soonyoung, pressing the page towards him, small and meticulous handwriting creating a small story for Soonyoung to read. Soonyoung has noticed that a lot of Wonwoo’s writing sounds as if it’s anecdotal, but he can’t quite put his finger on whether these lyrics are based off real events or things Wonwoo has seen in passing – through media, or maybe on the street or while travelling.

 

Soonyoung’s always gripped though. It’s always about love and passion and Soonyoung wonders if Wonwoo is seeing someone on the side secretly. _He can’t be_ , Soonyoung frowns, eyes glimpsing over a lyric about falling in love on a summer day, _he would tell me_ , he thinks defiantly.

 

“This is really good,” Soonyoung picks a grape from the bowl beside Wonwoo and pops it into his mouth. “Ji will love it. He’s a sucker for the whole idealistic romance thing.”

 

Wonwoo falters, also munching on a grape as he reads over his lyrics again. Soonyoung feels kinda bad, maybe his feedback wasn’t as supportive as it should’ve been. “What do you think of love, Soonyoung?”

 

Soonyoung chews his grape, eyes widening a little as he tilts his head to think about it. The ironic chime of the beginning of the Twice title track taunts him as he begins to ponder over _What is Love,_ exactly?

 

“It’s… a mystery,” is Soonyoung’s final response, nodding firmly as he grabs his water bottle and heads towards his shared room with Hansol and Chan. They’re both absent when he gets there, and he huffs as he flops onto his bed.

 

In his pocket, the silver foil of the tablet packet rustles and it’s a gentle reminder that he has one tablet left and none of his members even know he’s been taking them for almost 3 years. _3 years tomorrow_ an optimistic voice says in his head as he sits up and looks around.

 

Soonyoung tells himself that maybe if Hansol and Chan were there, he would’ve told them in that moment. But of course, we’d never actually know, he smiles sadly as he looks at the empty room.

 

Here’s to hoping for a medical miracle.

 

{ *** }

 

Soonyoung, by any means, is not a medical miracle.

 

He decides this the day after his medication course ended and he ran out of tablets, when he clings to the counter on the way to the door, feeling faint and dizzy just before they’re about to head off to a pre-comeback fansign event.

 

Soonyoung isn’t stupid, he knows this is his hormones finally bursting through and he’s about to drop into the most intense heat the group had seen so far. Seokmin pats Soonyoung’s back with a smile, “Did you take your medicine?”

 

A flash of panic sears through Soonyoung’s mind as he wonders how Seokmin possibly knew he was taking blockers – but, then he remembers. The flu medication he was supposed to be keeping up, two doses a day. Soonyoung stopped taking it when he felt better.

 

He forces out a smile. “Yeah, but I-” he can’t even finish his sentence before he’s doubling over and moaning, still clutching tightly onto the kitchen counter and wailing a little afterwards. There’s commotion around him and Soonyoung knows everyone can smell that he reeks of omega. If they thought his blocked scent of strawberries and cream was intense, they definitely had another thing coming when the scent of chocolate and marshmallows drifts into the air.

 

Seungcheol almost barks at the members, pushing through to get to Soonyoung. Seokmin’s hand is on Soonyoung’s back, and Seungcheol immediately rips it off, dropping his hand to press it to Soonyoung’s forehead.

 

He’s dripping with sweat and all the members look alarmed, and Soonyoung doesn’t even know what overcomes him when he whimpers out “alpha” and reaches for Jihoon, but it happens, and everyone stills for a moment before Seungcheol lifts Soonyoung over his shoulder and heads towards the heat room. Soonyoung cries, clawing at Seungcheol’s back.

 

(Jihoon is rock hard and staring at the wet patch forming on Soonyoung’s conveniently grey sweatpants, clenching his fists as he watches Seungcheol carry him away. He can feel desire burning deep in his chest as he takes a step forward and follows after Seungcheol.)

 

By the time Jihoon reaches the heat room, the door isn’t locked, nor closed properly, it’s slightly ajar and he presses his face closer to look through the gap. He can see Seungcheol pressing a damp towel to Soonyoung’s forehead and he can also see Soonyoung sobbing, big round tears falling down his cheeks and a hand pressed to his crotch, hips rolling up against it frantically.

 

“Soon,” Jihoon hears Seungcheol say, pressing his hands onto Soonyoung’s forearms and pulling them up, away from his dick. Jihoon frowns and pushes the door open, walking confidently towards Seungcheol and dropping to his knees to lean over Soonyoung alongside him. Seungcheol glances at him and doesn’t say anything but continues to pin Soonyoung down. “Take his temperature.”

 

Jihoon wastes no time in reaching for the thermometer, dipping it past Soonyoung’s plump lips. Soonyoung scowls and tries to push it out with his tongue, but as soon as his eyes open and he sees Jihoon, he softens, stops fighting against Seungcheol and lets his temperature get taken.

 

Seungcheol raises his eyebrows and Jihoon shrugs, a little confused himself as Soonyoung happily lets the thermometer rest in his mouth. When the omega starts licking and sucking at the glass, Jihoon’s hand freezes before he yanks it out, taking a breath to calm his boner before he reads the temperature and passes it mindlessly to Seungcheol.

 

“I need,” Soonyoung pants, half lucid, “I seriously can’t be left in here alone.”

 

Jihoon thinks he’s entirely lucid and entirely frightened. “You won’t be alone, Soonyoung. There’s a box of toys-”

 

“No,” Soonyoung interrupts. “Jihoon, I,” tears well up in Soonyoung’s eyes as he begins to wail, and Jihoon tilts his head. This is not a “ _I’m-so-fucking-horny-please-help-me_ ” kind of cry, this is a _sad_ cry. Seungcheol is watching from the doorway, arms folded as he watches Jihoon pet Soonyoung’s hair gently. “I took blockers.” Soonyoung says finally. “For three years.”

 

“What?!” Seungcheol is suddenly by Jihoon’s side again and he’s _pissed_. Jihoon sees the look in Seungcheol’s eyes and he doesn’t like it, pressing his body between the alpha and the omega and pushing Seungcheol away.

 

“Don’t touch him.” Jihoon snarls.

 

Soonyoung watches wordlessly, tears paused at his waterline as Jihoon growls at Seungcheol and backs him almost all the way out of the room.

 

“You can’t spend Soonyoung’s first heat with him,” Seungcheol says bluntly. “You’ll hurt him. He doesn’t want you to. We all know you guys don’t get along.”

 

“I won’t,” Jihoon says. (Soonyoung doesn’t know if he’s talking about spending his heat with him or hurting him, and both ideas give him complete opposite emotions). “Seungcheol, I’ll look after him.”

 

Seungcheol looks at Jihoon with a sigh, casting his eyes to Soonyoung who has now stripped himself of his shirt and has begun fumbling with his sweatpants drawstrings. The thing is, Seungcheol knows that with Soonyoung and Jihoon’s long history, Jihoon is one of the best people for Soonyoung to spend his heat with. Plus, who knows? It might bring them closer (or at least Seungcheol hopes. Their dynamics sometimes give an offset to the rest of the group and it is insufferable).

 

Plus, it was utterly undeniable that Soonyoung needed someone with him, he was struggling to get his sweatpants off, let alone work himself through his heat alone. Seungcheol knew that leaving him alone could be more dangerous than having Jihoon in there with him; at least Jihoon knows how to handle a heat and what an omega needs.

 

Seungcheol knows Jihoon is basically a pro at dealing with the heat thing – he spends 9/10 of Junhui’s heats with him and Junhui always leaves with an after-sex glow _and_ Jihoon never left the mating mark. Seungcheol trusts Jihoon and Jihoon knows that as he stands his ground.

 

With a final look at the writhing omega, Seungcheol nods before gripping Jihoon’s collar and roughing him towards him. “Promise me you will not hurt him, and you will not leave the mark.”

 

Jihoon nods, prying Seungcheol’s fingers off his shirt and giving him an _I got this_ look, letting Seungcheol back out of the room and close the door along with him.

 

“Why are you here, I mean, I need someone, but does it have to he you… I’m sure there’s someone else,” Soonyoung starts blabbering and lifting his hips off the bed, trying to push his sweatpants down his thighs, shimmying as best as he can on the mattress, heels rooted. “Fuck it, help me, please.”

 

“Shhh,” Jihoon says as he approaches the mattress, dropping to pull of Soonyoung’s sweatpants and kissing up his thighs, pushing them apart gently. There’s slick, bouts of it, coating Soonyoung’s ass and thighs and Jihoon licks at it happily, humming at the sweet taste as he bites down on the supple flesh. Soonyoung bucks his hips upwards and pants out Jihoon’s name, making grabby hands down at him.

 

Soonyoung’s less lucid now, rolling his hips against whatever he can get them to come into contact with. Jihoon is pretty sure Soonyoung doesn’t realise it’s Jihoon that’s with him, that he’s probably picturing Wonwoo or Seokmin.

 

That’s why Jihoon is taken aback when Soonyoung tips his head back and puckers his lips, a whine slipping out as he looks down at Jihoon.

 

“I wanna kiss,”

 

Jihoon bites back a laugh. Only Soonyoung, he thinks. Only Soonyoung would be ten minutes into his first heat, soaking wet, and out of all things, begging for a kiss. Smiling, Jihoon crawls over Soonyoung and dips his head, pressing his lips against Soonyoung’s in a slow, soft kiss. And, _oh_ , Jihoon thinks. It’s kinda… nice?

 

Yeah, Jihoon kisses Junhui all the time but it’s more of a heat of the moment thing, where they don’t really have anything to say and they don’t wanna just fuck in silence so, they kiss. It’s not awkward with Junhui, not at all, it’s just… happening. But with Soonyoung, Jihoon thinks it’s different as the excited buzz travels over his skin and through his veins. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue softly past Soonyoung’s lips and licking into his mouth.

 

Soonyoung hums in appreciation and lifts his hips up, whining when his boxer-clad erection grinds against Jihoon’s thigh. “Patience, baby,” Jihoon mutters against Soonyoung’s lips. Jihoon pecks Soonyoung’s lips once more and kisses his way down the omega’s chest, smiling as Soonyoung whines when he licks over his nipple.

 

Jihoon shimmies so he’s sat between Soonyoung’s thighs, legs hooked over Soonyoung’s as he tugs at the waistband of Soonyoung’s boxers. They’re soaked – his slick pouring down his thighs and clinging to the cotton. Jihoon’s eyes darken as he pushes the waistband down and sits up momentarily to take them off Soonyoung’s ankles.

 

“Hoon,” Soonyoung pants. Jihoon is amazed at how… Soonyoung he is; when Junhui’s in heat he turns into a cockslut, begging for it and acting exactly how Jihoon perceives omegas. But Soonyoung is, so different. He’s aware of what Jihoon is doing, and Jihoon is greatly aware that Soonyoung is basking in everything he’s doing, watching him carefully.

 

It’s… nice. Jihoon thinks it’s nice that Soonyoung knows it’s him too, having said his name and kissed him and looked at him multiple times, Jihoon is absolutely positive that Soonyoung knows Jihoon is about to fuck him through the most intense heat known to the group and… he’s not pushing him away.

 

Right, Jihoon thinks, looking up at Soonyoung and mumbling, “Yes, baby?”

 

Soonyoung visibly shivers at that. “Can we have a word. You know like a safe word?” Jihoon kisses Soonyoung’s tummy and nods, looking at him through a lidded gaze as he urges Soonyoung to decide on one. Soonyoung curls his fingers in Jihoon’s hair, “Blueberry?”

 

Jihoon’s lips curl at the cuteness of his choice, trailing his lips down to Soonyoung’s leaking cock. He rests the head against his bottom lip as he hums and says, “Okay, blueberry it is.”

Soonyoung practically jumps, hips pushing up. It doesn’t accomplish much, really, the head of his cock slipping past Jihoon’s lips and bumping his nose instead, causing the alpha to chuckle darkly at the omega’s neediness. As Soonyoung starts to become less lucid, Jihoon quickly pecks over his thighs before nudging his legs apart as far as possible and rolling his index finger over his soaked hole.

 

“Please Hoonie,” it comes out as barely a whisper and Jihoon takes pity on him, circling his finger a few more times before slowly pressing it inside and smiling at the way Soonyoung pushes down onto his finger. Jihoon will never get over the feeling of an omega around his fingers, especially the first finger. It’s addictive, feeling the clench of the muscle and the neediness that’s portrayed by it.

 

Soonyoung is no exception to Jihoon’s love for this, watching the rim pucker around his knuckle makes Jihoon smile softly as he dips his head down to lick at the ring. Soonyoung keens and bucks upwards, whilst at the same time trying to fuck himself down onto Jihoon’s finger.

 

He can take more than this, he knows he can, and Jihoon knows it too as he nudges in a second finger and immediately scissors him apart. Jihoon marvels at the way Soonyoung opens up for him, pliant and relaxed as he basks in the feeling Jihoon’s fingers give.

 

**{***}**

 

Soonyoung knows that his body is not usually this pliant outside of a heat. It’s no surprise to anyone that Soonyoung has tried to finger himself before, even tried to stick a vibrator up there one day, (which ended terribly when he got frustrated and ended up just using the vibrator on his cock instead, it was much more effective.) and he knew he liked it.

 

But he knew he didn’t like it _this_ much – the way his hole was just naturally opening for Jihoon’s fingers, accommodating the new stretch of the foreign objects, even more so when Jihoon tests out a third finger. Soonyoung is sure he’s about to implode, seeing stars with every breath as Jihoon brushes over the bundle of nerves that has his back arching.

 

“…such a good boy,” he hears the end of Jihoon’s sentence before he feels his cock enveloped by warmth, glancing down to see Jihoon’s lips wrapped around the head. He whimpers pathetically, gripping at the sheets as tight as he can and letting Jihoon open him up. “Baby, do you want to finish like this?”

 

Soonyoung’s vision blurs as his mind flashes back to Junhui’s oversharing of how Jihoon handles his heat. Junhui said quite clearly that Jihoon took control and told Junhui where to cum, when to cum and if he was allowed to at all. Soonyoung falters and looks down at Jihoon with a confused glance before he just nods.

 

He knows he would be coming more than once anyway, and the feeling of Jihoon’s fingers spreading him open makes his hips buck upwards, searching for his climax. Jihoon hums and kisses at his thighs before finally taking Soonyoung’s cock back into his mouth and doing his best to suck him off as best as he could while keeping up his finger rhythm.

 

Soonyoung ends up crying, like, actual tears, and arching his back right off the mattress when he orgasms, not even coherent enough to give Jihoon a warning other than the tell-tale stutter of his hips.

 

Jihoon laps up Soonyoung’s release with a hum, pressing his lips to his stomach and leaving a pearly trail of a mixture of spit and cum up Soonyoung’s chest. It’s filthy and Soonyoung’s cock twitches despite being spent – arching up to rut against Jihoon’s abdomen. Jihoon is suddenly in front of Soonyoung’s face, and he's dipping down to press their lips together before Soonyoung can squirm away.

 

It’s kind of like an out of body experience, Soonyoung thinks – the soft feeling of Jihoon’s wet lips pressed against his own as his cock is straining against his trousers rolling against the curve of Soonyoung’s ass as they lazily make out. Jihoon huffs and parts Soonyoung’s lips with his tongue, causing the omega to whine and scratch his bitten nails up the alpha’s sides.

 

After a few minutes of working each other up, Jihoon strips of his shirt and unbuttons his pants, freeing his cock as quickly as he can, Soonyoung’s hand almost immediately cupping it and tugging on it before Jihoon can kick his trousers off his ankles. Jihoon growls, pressing into Soonyoung’s fist and kissing at his neck. The tension in the air fizzles out, the hunch in Jihoon’s shoulders slipping as Soonyoung’s thumb rubs softly over the head of his cock, eliciting a moan from the other’s mouth.

 

Jihoon doesn’t take long to be climaxing into Soonyoung’s hand and over his stomach, a growl crawling its way up his throat and into the thick air, Soonyoung whimpering below him at the feeling of Jihoon’s cum on his stomach. Jihoon pants and looks down, using the head of his now half-hard cock to rub the cum into the soft skin of Soonyoung’s tummy.

 

Soonyoung half-heartedly laughs, eyes drooping as he lets his head fall backwards. “M’tired,” he mutters, unravelling his legs from around Jihoon’s waist and curling up in a ball. Jihoon chuckles and pulls on his underwear and trousers before going over to the cupboard and lifting out some baby wipes, gently wiping Soonyoung clean and kissing at his shoulder as the omega’s chest rises and falls steadily, lips drawn into a pout and skin radiating.

 

Jihoon’s breath falters. Soonyoung’s kinda… perfect like this.

 

Maybe all these years of biting at Soonyoung and trying his hardest to rile him up and be better than him was a complete waste, he thinks, and maybe he should’ve spent his time courting the boy and openly pining for him. Jihoon thinks that alarmingly, he was always pining after Soonyoung, even if he hated him.

 

Somehow, when he settles down on the mattress beside Soonyoung and he automatically curls up into his side, tucking his head into the crook of Jihoon’s neck, Jihoon thinks none of that really matters anyway.

 

 


End file.
